Good things do happen
by theraincanttouchus
Summary: People aren't nice for no reason, they're always after something. At least that's what Seto used to believe, then Kisara entered his life and smashed those believes into tiny little pieces.
1. White?

So... this happened. I'm still working on chapter 5 of 2am, I just wanted to publish this since I've had it in my docs for a very long time.

* * *

Seto sighed, letting his head fall. This was perfect, just fucking perfect. He stared at the wheel in front of him like it had offended him, which to be fair, it had.

His car had broken down in the middle of the street. Of course it had, because this week hadn't already been awful enough.

First he'd had to deal with the whole geek gang for a charity event where he'd had to invite Yugi, the King of Games, and Jounouchi, third place in everything, who had brought the rest of their gang with them. Then his brother had gone out with some friends without even telling Seto, just to later win the argument that he'd actually told Seto, but of course his workaholic brother didn't remember, which had been unfair since Mokuba told him at eleven pm, just in that moment when he's almost dozing off and just before his coffee refill. And last but not least, he'd had to stay in the office until almost three am, because of the launching of the new K-Cphone.

And now his car had broken down at three in the damn morning on a Saturday night. And he couldn't even call Isono because, after all the extra time that man had done, Mokuba had demanded he was given the day off, and of course Isono had earned it, but that was not the point.

"This is what happens when you're nice to people," Seto muttered. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stop himself from falling asleep. It was near freezing out there, the last cold front of the year, which didn't make sense because it was already April and Seto cursed every and any past person who contributed with global warming.

The mechanic had said they'd go for his car in three hours. Three damn hours in the cold.

Seto looked down at his phone. He knew that, if he called, Isono would come to get him. No matter what Mokuba had told him about taking time for himself, nor the hour, Seto trusted the man enough to know he would come.

However, before he could as much as unlock his cell phone, a bright light appeared in front of him. It was a car he realized, groaning to himself. There were just too many ways in which this could go wrong.

Seto turned off his light, this was a nice neighborhood; nice enough for his car to be mistaken as that of the resident of the nearest house.

Then the car, a big jeep, stopped a couple houses in front of him. Seto watched as the doors opened and two small figures came out. It wasn't until they were in the reach of the house's lights that he could actually get a look on them. Seto smiled bitterly, of course it was just his luck the two teens were his classmates.

He saw as one of them entered the house and the other kissed her cheek in farewell. And for a moment, just for a fleeting moment, Seto fooled himself into thinking Kisara wouldn't see his car, his very badly parked and outstanding car. But she did. Of course she did. Kisara's blue eyes settled on it. She frowned, walking towards him with a hand behind her back. Her steps were long, careful and confident. So Seto decided to turn on the inner lights, as to not look like a total creep. That's when her steps faltered, just for a second.

Kisara tapped his window, taking a step back when he rolled it down. "Seto Kaiba." Kisara said confused, like she just couldn't believe it was him. "What are you doing here?"

Seto scowled "Well, I can assure you I'm not admiring the scenery." He said because it really was way too early for pleasantries.

However, Kisara barely reacted to his tone. She pulled her hand from behind her back. It made Seto tilt his head in confusion. She was holding a flashlight.

"Open the hood." Kisara said, going to the front of his car.

Seto thought of brushing her off, telling her to mind her own business and leave him alone, then a breeze slapped his face and he silently obliged.

After almost five minutes the jeep's horn sounded. Kisara made a hand gesture to whoever was in there before closing the hood and walking back to where Seto was.

"Well I got good and bad news for you." She started, leaning on the open window. "On the bright side, your car is only in serious need of more oil."

"And on the bad side?"

Kisara pursed her lips "You got one of your wires broken and pumpkin isn't my usual car, so I don't have what I need to repair it." Seto rolled his eyes "However, he's also very big so I can give you a ride if you want."

Seto just stared at her. He knew a lot of things about Kisara Asakawa, even though they'd never exchanged more than four words. He knew she was the daughter of an important businessman. He also knew that her friends were known for going out to weird clubs every weekend, all of them were rejects in one way or another. However the thing that most people said about her was that she always helped everyone. Seto didn't believe it. No one did good things just because.

"Why would you?"

Kisara looked taken aback. She looked around before her eyes, her really blue, really deep eyes, found his again "Seto, it's freezing out here, and you car's a little… unsuited to sleep in." She explained slowly, like if she were talking to a toddler.

"I won't just leave my car abandoned here." Seto said, even though he couldn't care less about the car. This was about principles.

Kisara shrugged "We can push it to Eimu's house. She'll be cool with it as long as I inform her before she sees it."

Before Seto could argue some more Kisara was already making gestures with her flashlight to the people in the jeep. A guy, who looked older than them, and another two of Seto's classmates along with a girl he didn't recognize, climbed off the car.

"Kiss, is fucking freezing in here." One of the girls said.

"You better have a good reason to call us, kiddo." The older guy said.

Kisara rolled her eyes "Stop whining grandpa. I need you to help me push Seto's car more into Eimu's house. We're giving him a ride."

Seto expected protests, some remark about how it wasn't their problem or at least a comment about them leaving him here. They didn't come. Instead, the teens shrugged, before moving to the back of the car.

"Put it on neutral." Kisara told him as she joined them. With all five of them it was just a matter of seconds before the car was perfectly parked in front of Kisara's friend's house.

Once it was done, all of them ran towards the jeep, except for Kisara.

"Come on." She told him.

Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Seto followed her.

Once there he climbed on the passenger seat; heaving a content sigh at the warm inside.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before," Kisara started, while pulling the car out "but your house is actually quite close to mine so I'll be dropping you after I finish with my friends." Seto counted to ten "You can sleep if you want. I'll check they don't do anything unsavory," she said winking.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me," a girl from the back complained "but who here besides you would do that, Kisara."

"Hush, you're too drunk to talk." Kisara chastised her.

"I'm too drunk to talk but I ain't too drunk to push a damn car, figures" The girl muttered.

"Why were you out here at three in the morning, Kaiba?" A guy asked.

"That's none of your business," Seto snapped. Had he mentioned how damn early it was?

The guy merely shrugged, though "A good sleep could do wonders for your attitude, you know."

"But you sleep all the time" the oldest said "how come you're still a jerk?"

They started bickering, Kisara just shook her head while Seto closed his eyes, trying to block the world outside.

"Wait!" a girl behind him shouted "you're Seto Kaiba."

"Wow you're really drunk," Kisara muttered.

"No, that's not it. It's just that you're the Seto Kaiba who built Kaibaland. Man I love that place."

"I know right? I took my cousin there once. We had such a blast."

"Yeah, I know. I took my sister there last week, getting her out was almost impossible." Kisara smiled.

Seto couldn't help the way his lips lifted ever so slightly. Those parks were the thing that Seto was the proudest of, and nothing made him feel better than knowing how much other people enjoyed them.

"Your sister or you? Because if I remember correctly, last time we went there, you were the one who kept begging for one more picture with that dragon, babe." The girl he didn't know asked.

"You, too, are too drunk to talk." Kisara said, turning on the radio. It made Seto's lips lift a little bit further.

At the end, it took them half an hour to get to the last house.

"Thank you, kiddo." the older boy said "you're the best permanent designated driver ever." He said before trying to kiss her cheek through the open window.

Kisara ducked it "Yuki, you're not touching me with that."

He rolled his eyes "See you tomorrow!" Yuki screamed as he ran to his house.

Seto saw Kisara take a deep breath, caressing the wheel. Her shoulders sagged as a small smile crept on her lips.

"Can we leave now?" He asked, annoyed that she hadn't moved.

Kisara jumped, looking at him as if she had forgotten he was even there. She nodded "Yes, sorry."

They rode in silence, Kisara humming a song that Seto couldn't pinpoint but was certain he knew. It was relaxing. He could feel his eyes closing, too heavy to keep them open for any longer. All the tiredness he'd accumulated this week fell on him and he decided to just rest his eyes for a second. Just so they'd stop burning.

The car was warm and the seat was big and comfortable. Despite the fact that Kisara's friend had been drinking, the only detectable smell on the car was a sweet lemon scent. It was almost… cozy.

He was awaken a while later by the car stopping.

"We're here." Kisara softly said.

Seto nodded, his hand resting on the handle "Were you going to attack me with a flashlight?" he asked. The thought had caught him about fifteen minutes ago and he couldn't get rid of it.

Kisara laughed, taking the flashlight from her pants "Well, as a matter of fact," she held it up pressing a button. A side of the flashlight suddenly sparkled, producing a crude sound "yes."

Seto stared at it "It's a tazer."

"Yes, it is."

He looked at Kisara's face. She was smiling, seemingly amused, like it was completely normal for her to carry a tazer around.

"Weren't you supposed to be some kind of angel who could do no wrong?"

Kisara blinked "Was I?" Seto stayed silent, just trying to figure her out "So, what were you doing out at this hour?" She said, squirming under Seto's stare.

"Evaluating the results of the launch of the new K-Cphone."

"You mean this one?" Kisara drew her phone from her pocket. It had a Blue Eyes White Dragon case "I love this phone. You were right, by the way, it is the best camera on a cell phone."

"That's the idea."

"Well done then. You can be proud of this one, 'cause it's pretty awesome."

"Don't patronize me, I know the phone is good, I made it," Seto huffed, tightening his grip on the handle.

Kisara's face softened, her smile back in place "I'm not patronizing you, Seto. I genuinely believe this is a great phone, and I'm very happy to have it. I just wanted to let you know that."

Seto stared at her. She sounded sincere, even a little confused at his reaction. "You really are a damn angel," Kisara shrugged. He took a deep breath "You didn't have to bring me here."

"Yeah, well how much of an angel would've I been had I left you there to freeze in the middle of the night? I swear this weather's getting so wild. It's insane how japanese manage to live here."

"Aren't you japanese?"

Kisara chewed on her lower lip "I was born here, but I've spent a lot of time in America and the UK, among other parts of the world so I'm not that used to this weather." Seto opened his mouth to ask more, but Kisara cut him off with a smile "You should get in, I'm sure your brother will be worried about you." Seto relented, there was no point in pushing for more information right now and she had a good point "I'll see you on Monday," she said.

"Sure," He opened the door slightly, just about to get out, when his mouth blurted "Who's pumpkin?" without asking his brain first.

Kisara chuckled "My jeep. You probably couldn't notice at night, but it's a bright orange. Well it's mostly black metal, but the parts that are painted are orange. You know like Cinderella's."

Seto just shook his head. Kisara was a weird girl, he decided.

A weird girl who was completely right about his brother, as a matter of fact. Mokuba was waiting for him in the couch, worried lines marring his face.

"It's four am." Was all Mokuba said.

"I know."

"You said you'd try to get out early. This is going to kill you, Ni-sama."

"I left everything ready, so this will be my last all night." Seto ran a hand through his hair. "Right now I just need some sleep." He added when it seemed like Mokuba was going to say something else.

"Fine, but we'll talk about this tomorrow."

* * *

This is a two shot. Well it was a one shot but it was quite large so I decided to cut it into two.

English isn't my first language, so please tell me if you find any mistakes.

Well, I hope you liked it. This is a way of portraying Kisara I hadn't tried and I'm not sure about it, hence why it took me soo long to publish it.

I hope you have a great day.


	2. Gray

i have next to no excuse, nor nothing to say in my favor. But it's my birthday so... there's that :)

I'm really sorry for the delay.

* * *

Seto didn't expect his brother to forget about the whole thing after just ten hours, but he also didn't expect the kid to bolt into his office at noon with a worried frown in his face.

"Ni-sama, can you tell me why did a mechanic just bring your car?" The kid slowly asked.

Seto sighed, he'd completely forgotten about that. "It broke down midway to here. That's why I was late." He replied without looking up from his computer.

"How did you come here, then? Did you call a cab?"

Seto's eyes went to his brother. A cab, of course. His sleep-deprived brain hadn't thought about that. He felt like banging his head on the desk. "Not exactly…" He trailed.

"Then how?"

"Mokuba I need to check the reports of the kaibalands. So if this could wait-"

The kid's frown deepened "Did someone give you a ride? Please tell me you didn't wake up Isono at three am on his free day to get you here."

"I didn't."

"Then what happened?"

Seto groaned, Mokuba really wasn't going to drop this. "Some of my classmates were passing by, they saw me and offered to bring me here," It sounded so preposterous to even say it out loud, and yet it was exactly what had happened.

Mokuba stared at him for a while before he managed to ask "What classmates?"

"Asakawa Kisara, I don't know the names of the others. Now, if that's all you-"

"Oh my God!" Mokuba gaped at him, "Are you actually telling me you got a ride from Asakawa Kisara, like in the hottest girl in every boring ball we've ever had to go? And you didn't tell me. I can't believe this, please tell me you got her number, oh crap, please tell me you weren't rude to her." Seto took the pause in his brother's speech to chastise him about language, but Mokuba just ignored him "She's so awesome and funny, I met her on that dumb ball, you know the one Pegasus made like a year ago in London, and she's just so great," The kid was pacing around the room, gesturing wildly with his hands.

After a couple minutes Seto decided to just get back to work and let Mokuba ride it out. Of course that with his brother nothing was ever that simple. Mokuba came to a halt at the sound of the very first key and walked to Seto's desk with a determined look on his face.

"You need some rest, and some time out of here." The kid said before taking his brother's hand. "You're getting pale, you need some sun, why don't you go out and I'll take care of this."

-o-o-o-

Seto couldn't believe this had actually happened to him. It took Mokuba just fifteen minutes of arguing to get Seto banned from his own office, and now here he was, walking through the streets while thinking of ways to get back at his brother.

Seto stopped at a park that was three blocks away from the manor, the weather was getting warmer, warm enough for people to be in the park. He stopped at a section where two kids were dueling. One of them was a girl, who couldn't be older than seven, while the other kid seemed to be almost ten.

It didn't look like a fair duel to him, but the girl was good. She played with no fear, but just enough caution for her not to fall into every trap. It kind of reminded him of the way Jounouchi played. Seto chuckled at that, of course Jounouchi would play just like a child.

When the girl won she stuck her little tongue to the boy who started calling her a cheater. He was obviously angry.

That was when Seto decided to step in "She played better than you," he told the kid "learn from that and improve if you want to get your honor back, but don't blame her for it." It was a little hypocrite from him, but hey, the kid didn't need to know that.

Both kids squealed at him, forgetting all about their previous quarrel and started to fan about him.

Someone laughed beside him. Seto turned to see Kisara, clad in jeans a top and a jacket.

"Seto's right Shinji, my sister won, but that doesn't mean you should take it against her." She walked to them, ruffling both kid's hair before hugging them, "You were both great." She said with a smile.

"But I was better," the girl proudly stated.

"Yes, but sweetie, just like there are bad losers, there are bad winners, don't be one."

The girl pursed her lips, "I want my cookie."

Kisara laughed, "Sure you do. Come on, the others are still in the playground, if we hurry we can arrange teams and you can still play with the ball… at some point." She sounded tired and Seto wondered just how long had she been here.

Both kids nodded, handing her their duel disks "Last one's a rotten egg!" The boy yelled, bolting to the playground. Kisara's sister yelped before running, too.

Kisara gave him a look before chuckling "Why is it that every time I encounter you, you're in a creepy, stalkerish situation?"

Seto frowned before realizing that yes, watching two apparently alone kids was kind of creepy. "Why is it that every time I encounter you, you're looking out for someone?"

"Touche." Kisara laughed. She had a pretty laugh, Seto decided. It was a light, contagious sound.

She walked away before sitting on a bench behind them. Seto just followed her with his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Seto?"

"Mokuba thinks I spend too much time in my office." Seto shrugged

Kisara laughed again "Oh dear, did your little brother kick you out of your own office?" she shook her head "Well, now I have officially seen it all."

Seto frowned at her, he didn't like being mocked, especially not when he'd taken his time to answer honestly to her question. He turned, with every intention of leaving, but her voice stopped him.

"Do you want to sit with me for a while? I mean if you have nothing else to do."

Seto considered his options, on one hand he doubted Mokuba would let him back so quickly, on the other being out just wasn't his thing.

"I have cookies." Kisara insisted with a smile.

Seto rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to her "Don't be ridiculous."

Kisara took a cookie out "Does that mean you don't want one? Because once the kids get their hands on them you won't even see the crumbs."

Seto eyed the pastry, it was soft looking and it smelled like heaven "Is that chocolate?"

"Yes, of all colors. So what you say?"

"Why not." Seto took one. He could brag to Mokuba about it later, that'd teach the kid not to kick him out of his own office.

And then all thoughts of how amazing get back this was, flew out of the window the moment he tasted it. He'd been right, it was soft and had something like peanut butter somewhere in it. The moan escaped his lips before he could help it.

"Well, that's definitely the nicest compliment I've gotten." Kisara said, her eyes trained on the kids.

Seto cleared his throat. "You made them?"

"Yeah, I got up at like… I don't even know, to be honest. I just know I was told to take Rumiko, my sister, and her friends out." She gestured the cookies "These have enough sugar to keep them reeling no matter what they do today, so it's a little payback for the mothers."

Seto couldn't help but laugh at that. When he looked back down he found Kisara's eyes fixed on his face with an intent look. Her lips crooked upwards before she turned back to the kids.

"I think you made my sister's day by the way." Kisara said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence they were sharing, "She's a duelist so she absolutely adores you, I think she even has a crush on you."

"She's good for her age," He admitted.

"She's amazing." Kisara corrected "And thanks to duel monsters I have a way to teach her math without her getting distracted."

Seto considered that for a minute "That would be interesting, teaching things to kids using duel monsters."

Kisara chuckled "Well, if you ever want to develop the idea, I have math, geographic and astrology covered."

"Geographic?"

"Yeah, I'm still working on it but I got the general idea."

"Why?"

Kisara shrugged "My sister has a learning issues. So I have to find other ways to teach her."

All Seto could do was stare at the pale girl. There were small bags under her eyes for sleeping so little, but she was still smiling, watching her sister and her friends play with a single minded focus he'd only seen in duelist before.

Seto couldn't help but keep staring. This was the girl everyone kept talking about. The goodie two shoes girl that will help anything and everything that moves. Part of him wanted to leave, but the other part, the curious part, wondered about how did she do it. What happened in her head? It couldn't just be unicorns and fairies, no one who carried tazers around would have that mindset.

He didn't realize he was staring until a pair of blue eyes found his.

"You're a good sister." he said in a voice that sounded too soft in his own ears.

Kisara stopped and blinked, before beaming at Seto "I take back what I said, That's the nicest compliment I'll ever get. I mean, that's huge, coming from you."

Seto just nodded.

Kisara smiled "I need to take them home. Would you help me, please?"

Seto looked at the five kids, the basket full of cookies and juices and the two duel disks. There was no way she'd be able to take them home by herself.

"If you want to."

Her shoulders sagged and her eyes shone "Thank you," Kisara had such a soft oice. It warmed him.

-o-o-o-

"It is orange." Seto said as they lead the kids to Kisara's jeep.

She smirked "Told you so."

He made sure all the kids were at the back and buckled before climbing in the passenger seat "I thought this wasn't your usual car."

"It isn't, but I'm not risking my princess with five kids armed with fives juices."

"And cookies." Someone in the back yelled.

"And cookies." Kisara conceded with a laugh.

However, the children seemed to be more interested in Seto than making a mess. Seto made a point of answering thoughtfully all of their questions, no matter how childish they were.

-o-o-o-

"I don't want to go to bed. I'm not tired." Rumiko whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course you are sweetie."

"But Mr. Kaiba is here." the girl pouted.

Seto looked at Kisara. She was smiling, but her stance was stiff and she seemed to be holding back a sigh.

"Sweetie, just go to sleep, please?"

Seto decided to help her "If you go to bed, Rumiko, I promise I'll come one day to duel you," he extended his hand for her to shake "How does that sound?"

"Really?" Rumiko squealed "All right." she took his hand before hurrying upstairs.

When Seto turned to Kisara she was frowning at him. It was the closest to a glare he'd ever seen her.

"What? I helped you getting her in bed." He snapped at her. How could she be angry after he helped her?

"Seto Kaiba," Kisara started low and slow "you better not break my sister's heart by ignoring that promise." She run a hand through her hair "She's going to be so excited and you better not disappoint her."

Seto just stared at her. This was what confused him about Kisara, she was always nice and polite and kind, but then something happened and she seemed, well, almost scary "I won't."

Kisara took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "You promise?"

"Yes" Seto said solemnly.

Kisara nodded, her mood perking up at that "Do you want something to drink? I think that you earned it."

"What do you have?" Seto asked, letting the other issue drop.

"Orange, apple and grape juice, I've told I make a very mean coffee, and I also got water, sodas and I think there may be a beer somewhere but I can't be sure."

"I could use a coffee."

"You got it. Make yourself comfortable." Kisara went into the kitchen before popping her head through the door "Actually, make yourself comfortable in the balcony, there's something you need to see. It's not that cold, so I swear it'll be worthy. It's up the stairs, I'm sure you'll be able to find it."

-o-o-o-

Seto rested his arms on the fence. Kisara's balcony was full of flowers, statues and various plants. It was large and it, along with her whole house, told Seto a lot about how rich her father really was. By the way Kisara had been right, Seto's manor was really close from here, just a block below it.

He turned when Kisara slid the glass door open. She carefully placed the tray with the mugs in a coffee table and then sat on the swing-like sofa behind it. Kisara patted the other side, encouraging him to sit with her.

So he did.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Wait for it." Kisara lifted a finger, her smile wide and bright.

"I don't have time for-"

"Seto" she interrupted him "your brother kicked you out of the office for the day, you may have things to do but you won't do them today so at least take a few seconds to enjoy this."

"This being…" Kisara gestured at the sunset. "You're kidding me," He deadpanned.

"When was the last time you sat and watched the sunset?"

"It's a waste of time."

"Don't be silly, Seto. This is the second more beautiful thing you'll ever see. Now hush and enjoy it."

Seto arched an eyebrow at her before looking at the sunset. It truly was beautiful, at least from this point where he could see the group of clouds above the sun and how it gave them a reddish/purple kind of color that was just breathtaking. It almost seemed as if the sky was on fire.

He sat back, relaxing into the couch and took a sip of his coffee. He froze, startled. It was good, really good. It was hot and strong and there was some bitterness to it, with a fruity taste along with something that tasted like chocolate but not quite. Cocoa a second sip proved. It was amazing.

"I know." Kisara said with a smile before he could say anything.

Seto looked again at the sunset, the yellow ring had almost completely faded and the stars had started to make themselves known. He tried to remember when was the last time he'd looked at it but came up blank.

The couch started to rock a little and he turned to see Kisara smiling at the sky, her feet gently rocking them. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her mug, and, in that precise moment, Seto saw it, he saw a girl who wasn't always happy, a hunted girl tired of keeping up a smile, he saw her ditching out every bad experience, every wrong move and deciding to be in peace no matter what.

Yes, Seto was positively curious about Kisara Asakawa.

She put her mug down, taking out her phone and taking a picture of the sky "Best camera in any cell phone," Kisara grinned, showing him a very detailed picture of the last sunshine.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." He tried to deadpan, but it somehow came a little softer than he'd intended.

"I love it," Kisara turned around, pointing the phone to them after switching to the front camera "Come on, we need a picture of this."

Seto rolled his eyes "What is teens' obsession with taking pictures to everything?"

"What got this phone into being sold out, that's what it is. Now come on, this is a precious moment, and every precious thing deserves to be recorded."

"Who said this is a precious moment?"

Kisara shrugged "It is for me."

Seto frowned but decided to oblige, if only as a payment for the amazing mug of coffee. He looked at the camera unwilling to pose or whatever Kisara may have planned. The girl just smiled at the camera before snapping the photo.

Kisara looked pleased with it. "Thank you."

It didn't take long after that for Seto to leave. The air was starting chill and he still needed to walk back to the manor. Kisara offered to him but he refused. The manor was barely a block away if no less. Kisara just smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Seto nodded. He was just outside of the door when he turned around to find Kisara standing a couple of feet from him, she was probably just waiting for him to exit the door. Seto's lip quirked a little "You do make a mean coffee."

Kisara grinned at that, a beautiful blush covering her cheeks "Thank you."

-o-o-o-

Mokuba was on his chair, going through accounting reports. He grinned smugly at Seto when he entered.

"So, did you have any fun?" Mokuba may have managed to sound nonchalantly if it weren't for that cheshire-like smile.

Seto glared at him before remembering about the cookie. "Yes, I did. Incidentally I also ate one of the best cookies I have ever eaten, too bad you weren't there."

Mokuba's smile fell at that. Seto smirked. "Wait, what? And you didn't save anything for me? Not even a scrub?" Seto turned on his heel, intent on going to sleep since tomorrow he'd have to get up before dawn "Wait, Seto, who gave you the cookie? What flavor was it? Was it chocolate? It was chocolate, wasn't it? Wait Seto, you can't leave me hanging like this; Seto? Seto!"

* * *

I swear I haven't forgotten about 2am, but the next chapter is so important and I can't just half-ass it you know?

I'm awful with this whole chaptered stories thing. Anyway, I'll leave this as complete but I'll probably add something more in the future.

Bye. Have a great day :D Happy Halloween and Happy birthday to me :P


End file.
